Oh boy
by Acuna Magnus Bane
Summary: <html><head></head>Sherlock is working with chemicals that lead to some things going haywire.</html>
1. girls

What happened inside the walls of 221B Baker street was between two people. John Watson an ex-army doctor and his lover Sherlock Holmes the worlds one and only consulting detective. But sometimes nothing good came from inside the walls of the residence. Sherlock had been working on an experiment that went a little off track. Something had slipped causing the chemicals to mix is the oddest of ways and do a bit of changing.

"Sherlock I'm going to kill you." John screamed. "It happened to me too." Sherlock stared at himself in the mirror. "Sherlock I have breast. For Christ sake." John yelled. "I look like my mother." Sherlock said. "This is bad very, very bad." John whined. "Sherlock looked into his shirt at the pair of breast he had then looked at John. They had shrunk by about three inches each and their hair had grown. Sherlock's dark curly hair came down to his shoulder blades.

John's hair was straight and a bit darker and it reached to his shoulders. They were thinner and had feminine hips and legs. "Sherlock you better fix this and fix this now. Or I will strangle you." John threatened. "I can't fix it. It's not permanate it'll wear off." Sherlock said.

"When?" John yelled. "In about a month, You didn't take in as much as I did It won't last more then a week or two for you." Sherlock said. "I can't live like this Sherlock. I was born a man and I better die as one to. Fix it." John said. "I can't fix it. We have to wait it out and wait till the chemical leaves our systems."

"Well little sister you've really managed to dig yourself a hole this time."

Mycroft Holmes was Sherlock's older brother. He didn't look like much but the man could erase your existence so well your own mother would claim you were not born. "Get out Mycroft." Sherlock glared.

"You look like Mummy." Mycroft in acquired. "Shut up and get out. Right now I have no control over my actions." Sherlock warned. "You'll be needing new clothes. The both of you." Mycroft tsked. "Where's that damn gun?" Sherlock ran into John's room. Good bye I'll have a care package sent over in a few hours." Mycroft called from the door just as Sherlock reappeared with the gun.

"I need a drink." Sherlock had botched up real good this time. Walking into the living room she took the bottle from John and swung it back. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know?"

"I can't go to work like this Sherlock. You can't go running around London like that either." John motioned to the woman sitting next to him. "That's." Sherlock said. "What's it?"

'That's how the killer was able to get away. He knew what chemicals to use he would turn himself into a woman commit the crime then when they discovered a woman had done the crime he was already a man again John it makes perfect sense. "Sit the hell down Sherlock your breast are bouncing everywhere." John said.

"I have to tell Lestrade." Sherlock ran to get dressed and came back an hour later looking put out. "Nothing fits. Everything is too big or won't stay on. And these things are in the way." Sherlock said looking at her chest. Sherlock had used three rolls of bandages to strap it down but it hadn't worked. "Sherlock undo that you'll choke yourself other wise." John said getting up to undo the bandages when the doorbell rang.

"I hope that isn't Lestrade." John said looking into the hall. Mrs. Hudson got the door. "Thank you." She said as two boxes were left in front of her. "Boys." She called up the stairs. "Just leave them there Mrs. Hudson we'll be down in a minute." John called trying to sound like his usual self. "Alright." She called back. When they heard the door close John and Sherlock dashed down the stairs to grab a box each and go back up.

"Their from Mycroft." Sherlock said pull his open. "This is your box of clothes."

"How can you tell?" John asked. "Because it's full of turtle neck jumpers." Sherlock said. They traded boxes and rooted through them. "How do you put this thing on?" Sherlock asked holding up a bra.

"Take off your shirt and the bandages." John instructed. Sherlock did so and then put his arms through the bra straps as john brought the clasp together. "Just kill me now." Sherlock said. "Believe me I would but seeing as I don't want to go to prison I won't." John told the woman. When Sherlock and John had finally dressed Sherlock just look like a feminine version of himself. Eyes still cold, hair perfect in it's own way. "We have to go we have a case from Lestrade we have to go meet him." Sherlock said.

"Wait just one bloody minute. How the hell are we going to get past Lestrade in this get up? We're woman. Last time he checked their were penises in our pants and hair on our chest." John said. "I didn't have a hairy chest." Sherlock spoke. "Oh yes we'll walk right in. 'Hello Lestrade we're having a bit of a gender bender but we can still solves cases'." John said.

"Okay I'm Sherlock's twin sister and your John's cousin Joan." Sherlock smiled. "Right and what the hell is your name going to be master mind?" John smiled. "Sherley." John doesn't the next ten minutes banging her head into the wall. "Can we go now?"

"If only to keep you out of trouble." They caught a cab to the crime scene and walked in. No one stopped them. "Hey sweet thing. What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" Anderson walked up to Sherlock and gave her a soft tap on the arse. Sherlock turned around and Anderson was met with a stinging slap. "Son of a bitch."

"Who the hell are you?" Lestrade asked. "What the hell did you do that for?" Sally asked. "He grabbed me. Only gave him what he deserves." Sherlock defeated. "Like I said who the hell are you two and what are you doing at my crime scene?" Lestarde asked.

"Sorry. I'm Sherley Holmes Sherlock's twin sister." Sherlock smiled. "What? The freak has family?" Sally asked. "The freak has parents. I thought he was a test tube experiment gone wrong. Let alone had a mother. What the hell was she on when she was pregnant?" Anderson asked. Sherlock didn't care what was said about him but his mother was a different story. Sherlock slammed Anderson against the wall and stared him in the eyes. "Say what you want about my brother and I. But you say one more word about our beloved mother and I guarantee I will do unspeakable things to you and when I'm done your mother won't even recognize you."

"Sherley let the man go. I'm going to kill John." John said following Sherlock's lead. "Anderson apologize to the woman." Lestrade ordered.

"She gave me a death threat and a slapped me. I would have to first you sexually assault the woman then you spoke ill of her mother your lucky she's not pressing charges." Lestrade glared. "Sorry." Anderson frowned. "My brother was right he's cheating on his wife and she's the one he's cheating with." Sherlock said to John. "But who the hell are you?" Sally asked looking at John.

"I'm Joanna, John's cousin. He employed me to look after Sherley here. I see why she's just as bad as her brother." John smiled. "Lovely. Are you a doctor too?"

"No. I'm just here to keep her out of trouble." Joanna said. "Sherley was it? Where the devil is your brother?"

"Visiting Mummy. You won't see him for a good month at most. He called when he received your text asking him to show up. Since he and John are a couple Mycroft had both of them taken to Mummy's. I'll be happy to fill in for him I'm just as good. Oh by the way he said that the case you gave last week about the one where you couldn't find the woman. It's the man's older brother. He's a scientist and he has a chemical used in hormone change that he uses to alter his body between male and female. Turn into a female commit the crime turn make into a man and nothing comes near you because they're looking for a woman." Sherlock smiled at Lestrade.

"Right. Well do you mind taking a look?" Sherlock shook her head and followed. Five minutes later they were leaving and Sherlock looking disappointed. "That was far to short. The mother did it because she was jealous." Sherlock complained as they walked into their flat. "I'm not leaving this flat till I'm back to normal. I'm going to my room for a nap. Try not to turn yourself into a dog."

Sherlock flopped down onto the couch where she stayed talking to her beloved skull till John walked in the next morning. "Have you really sat there all night?" John asked. "So begins day two of our little adventure."

Day 2

Sherlock and John had to figure out being woman because this wasn't working. John had to remind her to sit down when going to the bathroom. Their hair was annoying. Falling here and there and never staying in place.

"John hand me the scissors." Sherlock said. "Why?"

"I'm going to cut it off. All of it." Sherlock gestured to her hair. "Don't do that dear. Come here and hand me the brush." John brush the dark curls and braided them before tying it off with a rubber band. "There better?" John asked. "Yes thank you."

Day 3

"Sherlock turn on the damn heat." John stormed into the room. "I can't the water heater is broken and this is painful." Sherlock grumbled. Her hands were in her shirt trying to rub some heat into her aching breast.

"I hate you and I call the shower." John said running for it and clicking on the hot water." Sherlock never had a reason to pound his head into the wall until now.

Day 7

"Yes! The world loves me. I have my penis back. Yes." John was back to normal. He'd gone through the change over night. Which he really took all the pain as all the running and jumping and fighting he and Sherlock had done the day before and all the aches and pains were getting to him.

John had no side effects no extra parts he was completely male again. But that still left Sherlock. Sherlock who had breathed in more of the toxic gas was still a woman.

"I hate you John shut up."

Day 10

"John!" a voice shrieked. John jumped up from his bed and ran into where the voice came from, the bathroom. "What's wrong Sherlock?" John without thinking rushed into the bathroom forgetting that his flatmate was a woman. John stopped for a moment to take in what he was seeing. He shouldn't have still been looking but He did start breaking out into hysterical laughter.

"This is no laughing matter John. I'm bleeding call a ambulance quickly." Sherlock instructed. "I can't." John gasped and tried to calm his laughter but it was becoming too much and tears began to stream down his cheeks. "You…you got your period." He laughed remembering one such night when he was a boy with his sister and she had woken up with a panic and started screaming because their parents had not been home. She had become a woman.

"It'll stop in about five or six days. You'll just have to deal with it." John said. "I can't walk around like John." Blue eyes turned on him. "Sherlock you owe me for this. Just stay here till I come back." John got his coat, wallet and shoes and left Sherlock on the toilet to got to the 24 spot three blocks over. But when he got to the door a man wearing black stopped him and handed him a brown paper bag. "For Sherlock from Mycroft." The man left.

"Just what we needed." John went back up stairs to Sherlock. "This is still so very funny." John smiled at the woman. "Get out."

Day 12

Sherlock was whining curled up on the couch begging for death. She was till experiencing being a woman and it came with cramps. Lots of them. "John please just give me the damn gun I'll shot myself if you won't. Make it stop." Sherlock whined. "Sherlock take this it should take the edge off it." John said.

"John I don't want the edge off I want it gone. How woman do this is beyond me." Sherlock complained. "This is all I can give you. Next time don't turn yourself into a woman." John said. Sherlock took the pills, which killed the pain enough so she could uncurl herself a bit.

"I still want my gun. I want to shot something and if you won't let me shot myself I'll shot the damn wall it's all it's good for at the current moment." Sherlock said. "Sherlock please don't." John covered his ears as Sherlock began firing shots into the wall until the clip was empty.

"Sherlock!" Mrs. Hudson screamed.

"Here it comes." John hopped behind the couch to watch from behind it and the elderly woman stormed into the apartment. Mrs. Hudson stopped when she saw the woman standing before her. "Oh my god Sherlock Holmes what have you done to yourself?" the woman's jaw dropped to the floor. "He turned himself into a woman. Had me as one to but I turned back thankfully." John came from behind the couch.

"I don't want to know. Just keep him-her from putting more holes in my walls and I'm adding the damage to the rent." She said leaving.

Day 15

"Yes it's over. Finally it's over." Sherlock came dancing out of the bathroom half naked and hugged John. "It's over John. It's finally over."

"Yeah now stop standing here hugging me in your underwear." John said. "You're no fun." Sherlock exclaimed leaving the room. When Sherlock returned she was dressed for the day and ready to go out. "Mrs. Hudson sent you these. She thinks they'll fit." John said handing Sherlock a pair of heels.

Sherlock put them on and found her clumsy side. She fell down as soon as she put both feet on the ground. "How do woman walk in these death traps." She complained kicking them off. "Well they have more practice then you." John said.

"You're laughing at me and I know you are." Sherlock glared. "Glaring at me won't make my head explode Sherlock." John smirked. "Smart ass."

Day 21

"Sherlock maybe we should do some research on this. You said two weeks and your still a woman." John said looking a bit worried. "I inhaled more then you so it of course would last longer."

"But Sherlock—"

"It's already started. It started five minutes ago." Sherlock sat there as if it were a normal day. "How do you know?" John asked. "Because when we changed into woman it happened so quickly and so fast we didn't notice the pain. So far there's a bit of a tickle." Sherlock told him.

"How long will that take?"

"Few hours. Should have everything back to normal by seven or eight tonight." Sherlock smiled. "We'll I'll be back a bit late. Don't forget to eat." John said leaving for work.

Sherlock went through the change moaning groaning and begging for death. Everything was painful and it hurt. He had to grow a full three inches again taking him back to three inches. His chest had to shrink and the pull of skin wasn't half as bad as trying to walk across the room but can't because your body. It felt like puberty all over again.

John came home to find long hair still on his friend's head. He wasn't sure if the change had completed or not. "Sherlock?"

"Yes I'm back to normal." The deep voice made John nearly jump out of his flesh. "Everything is back where it should be and I no longer had devices for babies to feed." Sherlock was back to normal. Height, weight features and all. "But the hair."

"Will have to be cut."

They heard feet ascending the stairs. "Sherlock I'm coming in there and you better be a man again?" Lestrade walked into the flat to see the two standing in the living room. "You knew?" John asked. "Oh yes. I thought it was a little strange that I had never heard of Sherlock having a sister. Someone as strange as him living in the world there had to be someone who knew. I found out as soon as I got back to the department. There is no 'Sherley' Holmes. But as soon as I looked it up his creepy ass brother shows up in my damn office. He said 'don't worry about Sherlock and the doctor they will be back to normal at the end of the month'. He calls me and says to come over here." Lestrade was pissed.

"We can explain." John said. "Don't, just don't. I don't want to know how you did it or why. Just tell me you're a man again or do I have to ask 'Sherley' to solve the case?"

"No I'm fine." Sherlock smiled. "Sherlock your brother is a scary man." Lestarde said. Sherlock didn't say anything as he worked his hair into a ponytail. "You just don't know him." Sherlock said walking out the door leaving the good doctor and detective to follow after him.


	2. cats

Sherlock Holmes the world's only consulting detective had done it yet again. But this blame was no solely on him but also his flat mate John Watson.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone could you?" Sherlock fix his bored stare on the other feline. John was now a yellowish orangey tabby and Sherlock was a black cat. Sherlock sat down on the couch and laid himself out.

"What are you doing?" John asked. "Fix this Sherlock." John meowed. "Oh god. I don't want to be a cat Sherlock. They are the worst ever. I already have a cat." John hissed. "Sorry to tell you John but it does will have to wear off like the last one gone wrong." Sherlock yawned.

"Sherlock I was turned into a woman four months ago and now I am a cat. If you don't get in that kitchen and fix it so help me I'll—"

"You what John? I can't do anything I don't have hands." The black cat almost smiled at him. "Besides I told you do not touch the experiments. You don't listen. Now you'll have to wait till we change back in about a week." Sherlock yawned and curled in on himself.

"I hate you." John hissed again. Sherlock was already fast asleep.

Hours later John woke up to find that Mrs. Hudson was opening the door to the apartment. She laid sights on the two cats and gave them a strange look. The black one looked at her through one eye before turning over as if he didn't care. John however got up and went up to her. Mrs. Hudson picked him up and cooed to him.

"Now where did you two lovely creatures come from? John and Sherlock left you all alone with no food or water. Come dear I'll feed you." she went into the kitchen and found some tuna for John and put out extra for the black cat they seemed more interested in sleeping at the moment.

"I swear you two remind me of them. You with your black fur and you with that sandy coat of fur. I'll come check on you tomorrow hopefully they will be back to take care of you." she stated leaving. John jumped onto the couch with Sherlock. "You should eat something Sherlock." John may be a cat but at heart he was still 'Mother Hen'

"I'm not hungry you have it." Sherlock told him.

"What are you going to do when Lestrade calls?" John questioned. "What am I going to do about work?" John sighed and hung his head low.

"Sherlock you really need to stop bringing chemicals into the flat. Now look at you. I should take you both to Mummy she'll have a ball of fun." Mycroft smiled. "Shut up it's only going to last the week." Sherlock got up and left the room to go hide from his brother.

"I'll see to it that you and Sherlock are taken care of. Food water and such. I'll call ahead to the detective and your surgery." Mycroft left with a smile on his face.

**Day one**

John had managed to find Sherlock under the bed looking at a bit of lint. Or was it rather a dust bunny? All he knows is the detective had the strange urge to bat at it until it was pushed from under the bed and John followed wanting to play with the new toy as well.

John stopped himself he was a human being and he was chasing after a dust bunny.

What was the world coming to?

Not long after a man showed up with a box. Full of things for them. A few toys, food and litter box. They were really in deep this time. Sherlock waited until the man left before pouncing on a plastic ball with a bell in it. If Sherlock had gone this far then why couldn't John?

He had as a child once imagined what it would be like to be a cat. He was getting that chance.

**Day two: cleaning?**

John felt strange in his fur. Besides the four legs, the tail, the ears and the food he had the urge to clean himself constantly. Sherlock was already doing so keeping himself well groomed like he was a human. Not a hair out of place and all that. But the way the feline before twisted to get to certain spots gave him the crawls.

He had taken to his chair for a nap when he woke up again it was morning and the urge was there again. To clean his face and this time he gave in. Licking the side of his paw and then running it over his ear and face to do it again. Then again on the other side. He then moved to his paws themselves and began to lick them clean.

First thing he was going to do as a human was brush his teeth twenty times and not stop till he's gotten rid of the taste. John even went as far as to stretch out his hind leg and lick the inside of what would be his thigh.

"You see it's not nearly as bad as it seems." Sherlock said.

"Shut up. I cannot wait to shower when this is finally over." John said shaking his whole body. "This may be all well and good for you because you can clean and primp yourself like you usually do." John said leaping into his chair. Now where is that mouse?" John asked looking around.

**Day two: tails**

John had wondered what it was like to have a tail. What it would be like to curl it around his body as he slept. Sherlock's tail was bushy compared to the rest of his body that was not. His looked fun to play with especially when it was only the very tip flickering about when he ate his food.

Sherlock sat in the window watching the tail curl back and forth on occasion. He jumped at it causing Sherlock to fall out of the window and on to the floor.

"Really John? If you're that bored then go find that ball you like so much I'm looking for Mycroft's men." Sherlock said climbing back into the window.

"Really. Have you found any?" John looked out the window.

"Yes. Four. There, there. There and there." Sherlock tried to point with his paw.

"Did you know we only have eighteen toes?" Sherlock asked.

"We do?" John looked at him. Sherlock nodded with a yawn and climbed out of the window and took place on his couch. Sherlock when to sleep and John watched him for a while out of the corner of his eye. Sherlock's tail was going at it again.

"John crouched down low and waited for the tail to move just right he jumped over the arm and jumped on Sherlock's tail waking the black feline. Sherlock yowled in both shock and pain. He batted at John's had and glared.

"Stop doing that. Play with your own tail." Sherlock said.

"But yours is so bushy. It reminds me of the stick with the feathers at the end of it." john defended.

"I don't care play with your own." Sherlock began tucking his tail around him as he napped.

John could see his tail out of the corner of his eye. He went to grab at it but it moved out of reach. Seeing it as a challenge he began moving in a circle trying to chase it until he lost his footing and tripped rolling onto his back he caught his tail between his legs with satisfaction.

**Day three: petting**

Mrs. Hudson made it a point to look in on the cats while her tenants were away. The cats were well provided for. Food and water and a few toys but they had to be getting bored up there with nothing to do but sleep, eat and play.

She saw the black one sleeping on the couch yet again and the other one much have sat on the remote because the telly was on. "Poor dear you're bored aren't you?" Mrs. Hudson asked picking John up and setting him on her lap. He sat quietly in her lap as she scratched behind his ears.

He moved to under his chine then the base of his tail which seemed to end it all. John was in pure heaven when Mrs. Hudson suddenly put him down after a while. She moved to pick up Sherlock who had been ignoring them the entire time. She placed the black cat in her lap but kept John at her side. Sherlock didn't react the way John did. He went limp in the woman's touch and didn't dare move.

"You're enjoying every second of it." John laughed. "Shut up." Sherlock hissed back.

**Day four: catnip**

Neither John nor Sherlock noticed the box placed behind the sofa. It was cardboard and left for them. "It's a scratching post of sorts. They want us to scratch this rather then the furniture." Sherlock said. John sat on it and began taking the pent up frustration out on it before falling over and rubbing the side of his face against it.

Sherlock looked at the cat with wonder. "Sherlock this smells so good. I feel happy." John giggled.

"John there's catnip in there get off of it and go drink some water." Sherlock urged him.

"But I'd rather stay here a bit longer." John was sitting half in the box half out and enjoying himself a great deal.

"Drug addict." Sherlock told John the next day.

"Like you can talk I will come off this in a few days you however can always get back to your vices." John said. John was odd when he got near the box he seemed to be affectionate with it. Rubbing his head and face upon it and getting a slightly glazed look in his eyes.

It wasn't until John finally got off and went for a nap that he finally went to sniff around it. He scratched at it and didn't see what was so great about the little dried up plate that John seemed to enjoy so much in his current state.

**Day five: the mouse**

Winter in London was always bitterly cold and displeased even the happiest of people. But when you had Sherlock Holmes as a roommate and he had somehow turned you and himself into two cats well then good luck figuring that out.

John watched as Sherlock sat in front of the stove watching it. His tail flickering back and forth rather angrily.

"Sherlock what are you doing?" John asked before dipping his head low to get a drink of water from his bowl.

"There is a mouse under the stove and I wish to catch the little bastard." Sherlock hissed.

John looked at his flat mate and moved to look under the stove. Sure enough there sat the intruding offender. John got up and shook his head the mouse would sooner or later have to come out and Sherlock was going to get the bloody mouse. To Sherlock it was like chasing a criminal. John went to his bedroom to nap on the bed.

Hours later he woke up to the sounds of something running around. Something was knocked over and a pained squeak was heard. Sherlock began walking to his room with the mouse in his mouth hanging by the tail.

"Sherlock you really got it to come from under the stove?"

Sherlock dropped the dead body to the floor. "He wanted the food in my bowl and so I jumped onto the counter top and waited. When he finally came out I attacked him. Now I'm going to give it to Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock picked it up and walked out of the room his kill proudly in his mouth.

**Day six**

Sherlock sat in the kitchen near the water dish when John walked in tail held high and happy.

"We turn back tomorrow." Sherlock said before dipping his head down to drink again.

"Finally. Really Sherlock you should stop bring unknown substances into the house. Last time we were turned into woman. I may like breast but I don't fancy having a pair of my own." John said before dipping his head into his food dish.

"John I know for a fact that you are no longer attracted to Sarah. You got sick of always sleeping on her couch. Where as you wanted to move further she did not. So you broke up." Sherlock said.

You can't hide everything from Sherlock Holmes.

"I also know for a fact that you have been questioning your sexuality and wondering if you're gay or bi because you find yourself attracted to me." Sherlock said. John looked up. "I noticed how much your eyes linger on me when you think I'm asleep. How your heart rate picks up when I'm only inches from you and skips a beat before it does. Or when you're tired and want the couch you don't tell me to move you simply use my tight for a pillow rather then throwing your legs over mine and using a pillow at the other end."

John stared. Sherlock got up and stretched before moving so his and John's noses were nearly touching. He licked the cat's cheek before walking past him into the sitting room and curling on the couch.

Hours later Mrs. Hudson came up to find the two cats curled up together sleeping.

"If only John and Sherlock would get on and admit their feelings." She smiled.

**Day Seven: changing back**

It started around mid day. John and Sherlock were looking forward to being human again and couldn't wait to stand tall again. (As tall and John was.)

It had been painful when it started and it was slow. The bodies started first. Legs and arms growing back into place and length. Their spine straightening out again and growing their collar bones and pinky toes again. The fur disappeared and reappeared where it was needed.

After ten long hours John and Sherlock could stand on two feet again and looked for the most part human. Sherlock's eyes were still cats green and John's had been yellow to go along with his golden coat of fur.

John felt something was still off about him and thought to sit and think about it. But when he sat he yelped and grabbed what he had caused pain. He still had a tail. It had grown with his body so it was now in proportion with his human form. Sherlock's tail saw lazily curling back and forth as he watched the blonde.

"What are you staring at?" John questioned. "You have ears still John." Sherlock pointed to the man's head.

"So do you." John pointed to the taller man's head. John realized that his own human ears had yet to come back. Well this is awkward it keeps getting in the way." Sherlock complained as he tried to sit down. "Then lay on your side." John told him. His own tail curled around him so it wrapped around his waist and onto his lap where he continued to play with it because he could.

Sherlock settled for sitting very awkwardly on the sofa looking watching crap telly. They sat in Silence for a long while when they finally fell asleep where they sat. But morning John's tail and ears were gone and so were Sherlock's. Their eyes were back to normal. They still had the day to sit around no cases, the work.

**Aftermath:**

John and Sherlock didn't know how much was left over from this little fiasco. The first had left john without leg hair for weeks. Sherlock was the one to suffer this time. Well not really. He could see in the dark in the same sense that cats could but that only lasted three weeks and was gone.

John and Sherlock seemed closer after their time alone. They were lovers but no one really saw it until they unknowingly walked into a crime scene still holding hands. They shared little touches and cuddled on the couch. Mycroft of course figured this out and kidnapped them so John could meet the rest of the Holmes Family.

The very moment Sherlock's mother went to brush a lock of hair behind his ear Sherlock seemed to go a bit limp standing there. Mrs. Holmes used this to render her son helpless during their stay because it kept him quiet and close to her because she never got to see him.

John made that a mental note. Next time Sherlock didn't want to sleep he could use that one spot.

A/N: hope you liked. The thing with the ear I do that to my cat and she just goes limp. It's rather funny.


End file.
